Switching Bodies is Sexy Fun
by HotBoysFanClub
Summary: Ino wants to prank Sakura with her mind transfer. Things go wrong and somehow Ino ends up in Sasuke's body, Sakura in Naruto's and vise versa! They're confused and angry. Add crazy teen hormones and puberty to the mix and you've got sexy fun!
1. Switching Bodies is Sexy Fun: Preface

**Disclamer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Though I do own Itachi in my dreams at night._

**Naruto** **Uzumaki **was bored. He had just finished training and didn't have anything to do. There were no missions. Nothing. With an exaggerated sigh, he dragged his feet through the streets of his village, Konoha. He let his limp arms literally drag through the dirt as he shuffled on.

Sasuke was back, two years had gone by, and Naruto was starting to develop a different voice and wicked hair. He didn't even want to talk about what was happening down south behind his zipper.

But, recently, everything seemed to be in need of a little boost or something. Naruto mulled over remedies for the stagnicity that was becoming a routine in Konoha. "_Maybe_," thought Naruto, _"a really good prank would get the town riled up enough to stop being so boring. Yeah…yeah thats it. I could do something like…like… pour blue food dye into the towns water supply. Then, even though they wouldn't to, villagers would have to drink and shower anyway and they would all be walking around blue._"

Naruto had to stop, hold his side and cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Strangled little giggles escaped from around his fingers anyway. He gulped in fresh air and blinked tears away from his bright blue eyes.

_I think I'm getting smarter with age._

And speaking of giggles, Naruto could've sword he had heard Sakura nearby giggling. He looked around and sure enough, there she was…with Sasuke. She had her hands behind her back and was giggling like a freaking hyena. A hyena with a pretty laugh. And a pretty face. And pretty eyes…

Naruto smiled loped towards them.

**Sasuke Uchiha **gritted his teeth from behind his closed lips and tried not to growl. He had just finished training with Kakashi, his sensei, and all he wanted was to go home and rest. Yet, there standing before him toying with her hair and babbling on and on was none other than Sakura.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. But of course, unfazed, Sakura was following.

_Whatever._

**Sakura Haruno **was elated. She had chanced upon the raven-haired hottie, Sasuke. He was just standing there, sunset glistening lightly on his silhouette, listening to everything she said. Sakura sighed dreamily.

"_Oh hes so…"_

"Heeeeeyyy!"

Sakura groaned. That voice. She knew it only too well.

"Hey!!" Naruto huffed as he caught up to them. "Hey." Sasuke threw over his shoulder and continued walking. _Quick, he's getting away! _Sakura's inner self yelled at her.

"Oh Sasuke wait!" Sakura called and chased after him.

**Ino Yamanaka **blew a strand of flyaway hair away from her face. She was leaning on her balcony with her arms crossed and her mind a blank. She hadn't had a mission for a whole week and the inactivity was really starting to get to her.

Her teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji were no help at all. In fact, they were probably the last people you would call if you wanted to have fun. Well, if you were having a barbeque and wanted all of the food to disappear, then you could call Chouji.

So anyway, the point was that she was…well…bored. Ino didn't think she had ever used that word to describe anything having to do with her. First times for everything.

But right then, just as Ino was pushing off the wall and was heading inside, she heard the annoying no-longer-_that_-high-pitched wail of the pink-haired bi- um, _ninja, _Sakura.

She smirked evilly. If Ino used the mind-transfer jutsu on Sakura, she could make her do all sorts of…things…

It was decided. She positioned herself in a way so that when she left her body, it wouldn't fall off the balcony. She lifted her hands in the symbol that her jutsu was known for. Quickly aiming at Sakura, she activated the technique and realized too late that Sakura was not alone.

She sped out of her body and crashed landed rather clumsily into Sakura. But…something was wrong. She was being sucked towards Sakura's hand instead of her mind. This had never happened before.

Her soul seeped like goop through Sakura's fingers and Ino felt something sliver past her. It made her shiver- well, she _thought_ it made her shiver. Everything was hard to tell when she didn't have a body.

Without warning she was wrenched forward and traveling warp speed up a dark tunnel. Bright colors and thoughts flashed by her and suddenly she was slipping out of consciousness.

_What the...hell?_

**A/N: This is sorta the first time I've done a story on Fanfiction so I'm still learning. So _please _REVIEW and let me know what you think, if I should continue this, **_if I should keep this in all their points of veiw_**, or where I fudged up and whatnot. I wrote this on a whim while watching Chowder on T.V lol so If It sounds pretty funky I'm sorry! This chapter is short but I hope to make the other chapters a little longer. The first person to review will get a cookie :3 The rest will just get my love sowy 3**


	2. Awaking Confused is Sexy Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own my stuffed animal collection though :3**_

_**Ino **__had a skull-splitting headache_.

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. So instead, grumbling and groaning, she rubbed her head. Only, when she did that, her hair felt short and feathery.

_That's.. not…right…_

Ino felt stupid and lethargic. She was unable to form a single coherent thought. A wave of nausea bubbled over her and she sat up quickly. Every little noise was drilling painfully into her eardrums. Any little scrape or rustle of clothing would make her head throb. She pressed her hands over her ears and bit her lip. Slowly, she tried opening her eyes. She only cracked them open the slightest bit then had squeezed them shut. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

Everything was too bright to see; too intense for her retina. And if all those clues weren't enough to show to her that something was wrong…

_There's something between my legs._

Ino screamed and started at the sound of her own voice. Her heart hammered against her ribs. Her…her voice wasn't her own. It wasn't Sakura's. It wasn't even _female_. It was.. It was…

_Sasuke's..?_

* * *

_**Sakura **__squirmed uncomfortably._

There was a tight feeling in her chest that had her taking quick gasps of breath. She sat up- (_When did I fall?) _with difficulty and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she found that she was blind. She blinked repeatedly and proceeded to rub them again.

Gradually, her sight began to clear and the dark spots to fade. What she found when everything was more or less visible was Ino staring dumfoundedly at her.

_Ino? What's Ino doing here? When did she get here?_

"What are you-"

Sakura paused. She looked around for Naruto. She had heard his voice. She shrugged her shoulders. Oh well. While turning back to Ino, Sakura's eyes grazed past another person. A female to be exact.

With pink hair.

Sakura squinted her eyes as she peered at her…own body.

"Naruto if this is another-" she paused once more. "Naruto shut up!!" I…you…I.."

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto's voice was coming from her own throat…yeah…it…

…what!!?

"What's going on!?" she shouted, her voice a perfect rendition of Naruto's. It was at this moment that she noticed she wasn't even in her own body.

_Wha…what?_

* * *

_**Sasuke **__was angry. No, more like pissed the hell off. _

While everyone else was being an idiot, he had pieced together what had happened. You only had to have realized that you weren't in your own body and seen Ino lying there to have figured out that she had somehow used her mind transfer jutsu to cause all of it.

Sasuke didn't care what Ino liked to do on her spare time, but she didn't have to involve him. Now he was in her freaking body. And as hard as he tried not to think about it, he felt more light…down south.

Sasuke stood slowly and regarded Sakura, Naruto, and…himself. With an annoyed sneer on his face, he crossed his arms over his chest. He then awkwardly lowered them to accommodate his new chest size.

"Ino." he uttered contemptuously. It didn't have the effect he had expected. But, then again, he had expected to say it in his own voice.

Sasuke saw his body, Ino inside, rise and bite his lip.

"Yeah I know." Ino put her hands on her hips. Sasuke didn't like it at all the way that looked on his body; her doing that.

"It was my fault." Ino said.

Sasuke bit down on a sarcastic comment and narrowed his eyes.

"Fix it."

"Yeah Ino!" Sakura, in Naruto's body, stood and glared at Ino's body. But she paused, visibly confused and turned her heated glance to Sasuke's body. She stood there several moments biting her cheek. She gave up and straightened her back, folding her arms.

"No, no. I'm going to keep us like this. Of course I'm going to change us back you stupid!! I'm starting to think all you have behind that giant forehead is hot air!" Ino spat.

Sakura was taken aback and her expression shattered. Then she remembered who it really was speaking and her Inner Sakura flared. "It's your fault we even got this way so don't you go yelling at me!!" she lashed out.

Ino opened her mouth then closed it. She sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry." she rubbed her forehead. Just wake up the bimbo and I'll start the jutsu." Ino folded her arms.

Sakura nodded and almost kicked Naruto out of habit. But seeing her own body lying there stopped her. "Wake up Naruto." Sakura settled for shaking. Naruto awoke with a rather unladylike groan and sat up.

"Wha..?"

"Alright. Do it." Sasuke said.

Ino nodded. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Holding up her hands in a sign, she furrowed her brow and concentrated. After a few long seconds she opened her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Ino tilted her head in a cute way that made Sakura's heart flop.

She gave a nervous smile.

"_I forgot how to do it."_

* * *

A/N: I kind of rushed this one too. I have a lot of school projects in my plate at the moment :T I promise I'll go over and reread the next ones in the future and make them longer. I'm sorry if the body switching is kind of confusing. REVIEW please and give me suggestions?


	3. Bath Time is Sexy Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"_You __**what**__!?!" _Sakura screamed.

Ino waved her masculine hands in front of her. "Well no, no, not really!" she put a finger to her chin.

"Then you _know _how to? How could you forget your own jutsu!!" Yelling at Ino in Naruto's male voice gave Sakura a sort of satisfaction. It was the first time she was glad that his voice was so penetrating and grating.

Ino puffed up her cheeks and twiddled her thumbs.

"I actually don't think I _ever learned _how to fix something like this." she smiled sheepishly.

Sakura had to hold herself back to keep from punching the lights out of Ino. Oh wait, Sasuke. Well…Sasuke's body. "Then how do you suppose we're going to get back into our own bodies?"

"Someone in the Yamanaka clan is bound to know. I could ask Ibiki-sensei from the interrogations department?" Ino offered.

"Whas goin' on?" Naruto drawled, still sitting on the floor.

Everyone ignored him.

"Then lets go now." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I think that would be best. Sorry again." Ino moved awkwardly.

"There will be time for apologies later. Lets just head on over to the investigations department and see if Ibiki's in."

They all agreed except for a very confused Naruto. He glanced around dazed then was on his feet in one lightning fast movement. He shot out an arm and pointed accusingly at Sakura.

"HEY!! What is this!!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's girly voice.

Again, they all ignored him. Naruto looked strangely at his pale arm and wondered why two lumps on his chest were obscuring the view of his feet. Sasuke, Sakura and Ino started leaving.

Naruto ran to catch up them while cupping the two things on his chest with interest.

"Hey, guys?"

He squeezed them over and over as he walked in pace with them.

"What's-!"

* * *

After Naruto had regained consciousness from being punched by his Naruto clone, aka Sakura, he was finally filled in on what had happened.

"Aw Ino, why'd you have to go and do something like that?" Naruto whined.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Ino muttered.

Naruto continued talking all the way to the Interrogations department. When they arrived at the door Ino paused and turned around.

"I should probably go in alone. I'll explain the situation to Ibiki." she waited for a response and when she didn't get one she pushed open the door and went inside.

"Hmm…" Naruto squinted his eyes until they were little slits and crossed his arms. His chest got in the way though. He giggled like a perv.

"Ughh Naruto…" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear Naruto," Sakura stepped a foot forward and held up a clawed hand.

"…if you try anything with my body…"

She stepped closer until she was in Naruto's face.

"I will reach down your throat…and tear out your soul from my body _myself_. Then I will toss it into a basement wear a drunken Gaara will be waiting with a cactus, a jar of marmalade, and a _crochet_ mallet. _GOT_ that?" she hissed.

Naruto screamed and crouched on the floor holding his hands over his head. Sakura was so scary. When she got that angry at him he could see flames roar up in the background and hear a pianist start to play scary music.

Sasuke settled himself against a wall and waited. And waited. And waited.

After a lengthy amount of time, Ino _still _hadn't come out.

Naruto groaned.

"Errgghh. Anything is better than waiting like thiiiiiiis." he whined.

"Even Gaara and that marmalade is starting to sound fun…"

As if the idea were appeasing to her as well, Ino emerged from the building.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto each came up to her.

"So what did he say? What do we have to do to get back into our own bodies?" Sakura prodded .

Ino looked as if she were about to tell a pack of panty-eating werewolves that she was going commando.

"Well," she began. "There's good news and bad news. Now, the good news is _so _good that it easily cancels out the bad news. No doubt. Which would you guys rather hear first.?"

"Oh, oh! The good news!" Naruto chirped.

"The bad news." Sasuke said impassively.

Ino nodded and chewed her lip. She'd developed that habit since entering Sasuke's body. The guy had nice lips.

"I'll try to make this short and simple. Ibiki knew what I was talking about before I had even finished telling him. But was surprised. He asked me a lot of questions like, 'How did you do it?' and such. I couldn't answer most of his questions. I didn't even know how I did it my self. All I was trying to do was a simple mind-transfer jutsu."

"Come to think of it," Sakura interjected. She put a tan hand to her chin and narrowed her eyes. "What were you trying to do with your mind transfer?"

"ANYWAY," Ino waved her off. She thought back to how morbid Ibiki had looked. She shivered. "He told me that the jutsu I had done was an old one. That it's something that's inherited only in the Yamanaka clan. It only appears in the bloodline every ten generations."

Ino stopped. She had already said too much. But, these guys were trustworthy. Right?

"So what's the cure already?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

Ino shot him a glare and went on. "He said that I should keep quiet about it. That it should be a well guarded secret."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head. "Forget about that. The point is that I am the only one who has the ability to perform the jutsu." she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So you can change us back." Sasuke uncrossed his arms. "Right?"

"Um yeaaaah, hehe. About that…" Ino sweat dropped.

"You can't!?" Naruto clutched at his hair.

"Well I can I can, its just that, I don't know _how_ exactly." Ino wrung her hands.

Everything was quiet. A small breeze toyed with the grass in the surrounding the area. A tumbleweed bounced merrily on by.

"_WHAAAT?!!"_

Sakura sucked in steadying breaths.

"You mean I'm going to be stuck in Naruto's annoying body _forever_?!" she nearly bawled.

"What's the good news?" Sasuke said stiffly.

Ino took one look at Sasuke and instantly feared him more than she could ever fear Sakura. Everything about him screamed suppressed rage. The way his jaw twitched almost imperceptively. His feminine hands were clawing into fists repeatedly. Worst of all was the expression on his face. Ino didn't know her face could possibly look that cold and scary. She would remember in the future.

"Yeah, that's right." Sakura clung to that hope like a life preserver. "You said the good news was so great that it out shadowed the bad news right? What is it?"

"Yeah," Naruto parroted. "What is it?"

Ino smiled sheepishly.

"We can bond?"

* * *

_Some time later…_

It was nearing sunset and the village of Konoha was bathed in gold. Four weary gender-confused teen ninja were ambling through the streets, heading for the town square.

"So," Naruto laced his fingers behind his head. "What now?"

They all shared grimaces.

"We go home." Sasuke said adamantly.

"There's a problem with that though." Sakura frowned.

"What?" Naruto looked at all of them.

"Our bodies, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Yeah." Naruto responded.

"No one must know that we aren't in our rightful bodies. At least for a while. It's _very_ important. _Please_." Ino begged.

Sakura looked doubtful, but agreed nonetheless.

Naruto gave a bright grin. "Sure thing, Ino."

Ino turned to Sasuke. He gazed evenly at her.

He turned and started walking away. "Yeah." he said over his shoulder.

Ino sighed, somewhat relieved. Then, a thought came to her. "Hey Sasuke wait! Do you know where I live?" she called.

Since he didn't turn or acknowledged her, Ino took that as a yes. It gave her a little fluttery feeling, the thought of Sasuke knowing where she lived.

"Well if we're done here," Naruto stretched. "I'd like to go get some ramen now. Hey Sakura," he turned to her out of habit. "Wanna go ge…" he looked at his own face staring back at him questioningly. For some reason, going on a lunch date with himself just seemed… a little …cool!

"Wanna get ramen!?" Naruto smiled.

"No thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled too, despite herself. She never realized how cute she looked when she beamed like Naruto was just doing.

"Aww c'mon!" Naruto prodded. "You have toooo! It'll just be a friendly date?"

"I said no." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay fine, it won't be a date. Just two friends having lunch. Please please _please_?"

Ino smiled. That was certainly a sight. Sakura begging Naruto for a date. She shook her head and took off for home herself. It was getting late.

Ino knew where Sasuke lived. What girl in Konoha didn't? Ino hummed a tune, but it sounded like something too cheery for Sasuke to be doing. Also, now that she thought about it, he didn't swish his hips when he walked either.

Ino took the long way to Sasuke's house which meant a trip through the most busy part of town. She didn't take three steps before someone tapped her from behind. She swiveled fast, highly alert. Oh. It was just a girl.

Scratch that.

Many girls.

"Hi Sasuke!!" the nearest girl cupped her blushing cheeks and swooned. Many girls started chattering at once. There must've been at least twenty.

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Your hair looks gorgeous."

"You smell really nice."

"I love your hair."

"Your skin looks great."

"You are soo coool."

"Sasukeee go out with me."

"Wanna go eat?"

"Have my babies."

On and on the rambling went until all of the girls were more or less speaking over each other.

From the point of view of the girls, Sasuke (Ino) looked like he was staring at his shoes. His face was hidden in shadow, his head bowed. Slowly, his shoulders started shaking. And shaking. Small sounds escaped him until finally, he lifted his head and burst out…laughing.

The girls were shocked into silence. They stared, wide-eyed at their prince. They were already surprised that he had stayed to listen to them. Usually he disappeared in the blink of an eye. And now…he was…laughing?

"Listen up sluts!" Ino tried to catch her breath. "I am no longer single!"

This was received with gasps and wails galore.

"My heart belongs to the beautiful and enchanting Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino couldn't help it. She burst out laughing again. The girls before her were hilarious. Some were stunned and paralyzed. Others were clinging to each other and blubbering like whales.

"And..I was…I-I wa-wahaha!" Ino was gasping for air.

"I was _gay_ till she turned me straight!!"

She was delirious with laughter. Her sides ached and cramped and tears leaked from her eyes. The girls were going crazy.

Finally, laughing all the way, Ino disappeared faster than their pretty eyes could follow.

A short time later she collapsed on Sasukes bed with a sigh. Her head hurt a little, but she felt great. She hadn't laughed like that in a while. She got up and went to Sasuke's bathroom. She inspected his sink and mirror. Wow. They only held the essentials. Soap, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. Totally the opposite of her bathroom.

Ino drew the drapes of Sasuke's living room windows and went over to his bedroom once more. She flicked on his T.V and browsed through some channels. She laid down on his fluffy bed and got comfortable. A strand of hair fell across her face and she blew it away.

Without warning she bolted up. Her eyes widened and she raced out of his house slamming the door on the way. She realized she still had the T.V remote in her hands and tossed it over her shoulder as she ran.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to Naruto's house. A sort of sadness settled over her when she remembered that there would be no one there to greet her as she entered. Everything was dark and covered in dust. It certainly showed how much time Naruto actually spent in his living room.

She kicked off her sandals and slipped on some soft shoes.

Well this wouldn't do at all. There was no way she was going to leave this house in the condition it was in. She checked the clock. It was eight. If she started cleaning now she was positive she could finish by ten.

And surely enough an hour later, she was tired and satisfied. She patted her orange clad legs to remove dust. She smiled and hummed to herself as she put the cleaning supply's away. She picked up the heavy bucket of dirty mop water to toss it down the drain.

A thought suddenly struck her and the bucket dropped from her hands. It fell with a heavy thud and water splashed everywhere. Sakura's feet made squishy noises as they pounded on the floor.

She was out the door in a flash.

* * *

Sasuke was in Ino's house. Evading her parents wasn't the slightest bit challenging.

Even being in another body, Sasuke fell into his usual routine. He went into 'his' room and shut the door. He tossed his shoes aside and went into the bathroom. He started pulling off his shirt and that's when the door slammed open.

Sasuke's eyes met his own, or rather, Ino's.

She was standing there, her chest heaving up and down, her dark eyes shining. Strands of hair stuck to the fine sheen of sweat on her face. Ino pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"Don't. You. Dare." she huffed murderously.

Things clicked together and Sasuke released the hold he had on his shirt. For a second he had forgotten he was in another body. If Ino hadn't barged in, Sasuke wondered how long and how many garments of clothes it would've take for him to realize that he was in Ino's body. The thought almost brought a smirk to his face.

Ino settled down a bit. "What were you thinking!" she crossed her arms.

"How do you suppose I was going to take a shower." Sasuke said airily, not wanting to admit that he had slipped up.

Ino mulled this over and suddenly smiled. Smiled in a way that Sasuke didn't like.

"Fine. You want to take a shower? Well you're getting it."

Some moments later Ino had Sasuke butt-naked in her tub. She had tied his headband over his eyes and stripped him down herself. She had also made sure to make it a very foamy bubble bath. There was no way Sasuke was getting a peep show for free.

She removed his headband and grabbed her bright pink loofah.

"Bath time Sasuke-kun." she smiled.

Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"Turn around, I'll start with your back. And keep your hands where I can see them!"

Sasuke did as he was told. Ino poured fruity scented body wash on the loofah and started scrubbing him. She admired the way her skin looked so flawless and soft. Her skin lotion was definitely working. But wait…

_Is that a zit?_

Alarmed, Ino ran her hand over Sasuke's back. The spot came away easily.

_False alarm. Just a speck of dirt._

Sasuke stiffened as Ino continued to run her prodding fingers over his back. She smirked at the back of his head. Sasuke didn't know that she was extremely ticklish. Oh this was definitely going to be fun.

"Sorry Sasuke, thought I saw something." Ino said innocently.

In the distance, there was a blood curdling yell. Ino wasn't sure if she was just imagining, but it had sounded like Sakura.

She continued scrubbing while watching him for reactions. Getting none, Ino leaned forward the slightest bit to peak at his face. He was gritting his teeth. Ino had to stop herself from giggling. She ran her hand through his damp hair, knowing that doing that would usually make her shiver. It worked. She smiled.

After some time, Ino was nearing the end of Sasuke's bath. She had gotten several hilarious reactions throughout it.

Ino aimed for one more little tease. While scrubbing his neck, she poked him in the ribs.

Sasuke jumped so high that water splashed onto the floor.

"Watch it." he growled through his teeth.

Ino let herself laugh out loud.

She gave him a towel and made him look up as he wrapped himself with it. Ino smiled at him. He moodily glared back.

"Okey!" Ino clapped her hands together.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She smiled to herself on the inside. That was the largest amount of time she had ever spent with him. "All doneee." She sang.

"Not exactly."

Ino looked up at Sasuke.

"What?"

She didn't like the way he made her blue eyes look sly and mischievous. His full feminine lips curved into a slow cruel smile.

"_Your turn._"

* * *

This chapter was more about ino

Next one will most likely be centered around sakura

If I feel like it

If you have ideas, feel free to shoot. I'm making this up as I go, can you tell?


End file.
